Cuban Crime of Passion
by akane sarumara
Summary: TRANSLATION az LJ-ről. Kuba, hűvös este, pár pohár... és világvége-kérdéskör, azaz: mindenki tudni véli, hogy a világnak vége lesz, de ki miatt? Gilbert és Erzsébet beszélgetése, valamikor 60-70-es évek tájékán játszódik.


**Oké. Szóval, ez qualapec LJ-s fanfictionének fordítása a szerző engedélyével (a mű megtalálható a qualapec . livejournal . com /38006 . html cím alatt, persze mínusz a szóközök). Elnézést az esetleges magyartalanságokért, igyekeztem odafigyelni. Kritika és megjegyzés szívesen látott vendég^ ^ **

**Korhatár: 12/T (a biztonság kedvéért)**

**Párosok tulajdonképp semmi… utalásos PrusHun, esetleges AmeHun és talán RussAm.**

**Szereplők: Magyarország, Poroszország, Oroszország, Amerika. **

**Mindenki tudja, de azért elmondom: se a karakterek, se ebben az esetben a történet cselekménye nem az enyém. Bárcsak másként lenne, de álmodik a nyomor. **

Kubában meleg volt.

A napban, tengerekben és csillagokban volt valami, ami felvidította Oroszország kedélyét. A mosolyai őszintébbnek tűntek, ökle pedig mintha kevésbé lett volna hajlamos erőszakot jóváhagyni.

Mégis, talán csak túlságosan lefoglalta, hogyészak felé nézve kinyújtsa a kezét valami távoli után, amit a többiek nem láttak, de nem is kellett keresniük. Oroszország keze kinyúlt, majd összezárult valami körül, ahogy a part magányos holdfényében állt.

Magyarország remegő kezeibe vette az italát és igyekezett egy kortyra ledönteni. Már egy évtizede most ivott először olyan alkoholt, ami nem vodka volt és nem ütött ki bizonyítottan egy lovat is.

- Kifejezetten démoninak néz ki, nem? –szólalt meg valaki a bal oldalán.

Kellett neki az ördögöt a falra festenie… -Poroszország –üdvözölte az érkezőt.

- Kelet –javította ki az albínó, majd a csaposhoz fordult. – A hölgy italát én állom.

A csapos megmondta neki, hogy az italok ingyenesek.

Magyarország ajkán mosoly játszott. – Pár száz évvel elkéstél a lovagiaskodással, nem gondolod?

- Francba, és én még azt hittem, tanulni sose késő. –Gilbert sört rendelt, majd nagyot szívott a szájából lógó szivarból. Füst szivárgott az orrából és ajkai közül, beburkolva az arcát és a haját nyaldosva. A férfi ismét a még mindig a parton magányos rekviemét tartó Oroszországra nézett. Egy percre ez a mozdulat izgatottnak tetszett Poroszországtól, mintha ellenőrizni akarná, a háta mögött nincsenek-e szellemek.

A nő a saját testét borító kötéseket nézte. Még mindig fehér géz fedte testét sok helyen, amit máskülönben a ruhája csupaszon hagyott volna a hűvös karibi éjszakában. Nem kellett tükörbe néznie, hogy tudja: arca is viseli sikertelen forradalmának nyomait.

Poroszország mosolyt villantott felé, tele bajtársi együttérzéssel, és több évszázadnyi szövetséggel és árulással.

Árulással.

Aztán Magyarország visszaemlékezett rá, miért is utálja Gilbertet.

- Azt hiszed, hogy csak mert húsz éve most látjuk egymást először –sziszegte -, megbocsájtok?

A legtöbb ember szeme, ha pánikba esik, elkerekedik. Ha Poroszország esett pánikba, a szeme összeszűkült és a jobb szemhéja alatt apró rángás jelent meg. Elsápadt, betegnek tűnt. Alázatos, sarokba szorított arckifejezés futott át Poroszország arcán, ha megszorongatták.

Egy különösen ütős rummal sikerült elmosnia.

- Nem –nyögte ki, de éppen hogy csak kijött a száján. – Nem várok megbocsátást. Csak gondoltam, hátha nehéz összekaparnod magad. Tudod, ha már úgyis vége a világnak meg minden.

Magyarországnak eszébe jutott a szovjet propaganda, a kétpólusú világban keringő poszterek és hirdetések, egyfajta konkurenciaként a fal másik oldaláról származó gyönyörű képek számára. Eszébe jutott a rettegés és jelenlegi vágya, hogy meghúzza magát, nehogy még kiváltsa a mindnyájukkal végző eseményeket.

- A világnak nem lesz vége –hajtotta. - Oroszország ennyire nem őrült.

Poroszország nevetése eltépett a nőben egy húrt; a férfi komplett seggfej volt, amiért ilyen nyíltan nevetett az ő biztonsági hálóján.

Pont mint mikor gyerekek voltak.

Egy kitömött plüssmaci, egy kuncogó, turcsi orrú kölyök és egy apró, fehérhajú fiú, aki kikezdett valaki nálánál nagyobbal és a sárba bukott, minden más ellenére mosolyra fakasztotta Magyarországot.

Eszébe jutottak a keresztes hadjáratok. Eszébe jutott az Ausztriával töltött élete, Itália melegsége amint a kicsi hozzá futott, hogy megmutassa neki az új rajzait vagy az ölében ült, Roderich legújabb zenedarabját hallgatva.

És eszébe jutottak a napok, mikor kancáján ülve vágott át a dombokon, egyik kezében kard, másikban zászló, a két sereg találkozása előtti pillanatokban.

Hogy lehetne mindennek pár taktikai rakéta miatt vége?

A Poroszország arcán szétterülő fondor vigyort már tapasztalatból ismerte: semmi szükség nem volt odanézni és bizonyítani az őrjítő, agyament piszkálódást.

- Sosem mondtam, hogy Oroszország elég őrült ahhoz, hogy elpusztítsa a világot –somolygott. – Amerika az, aki mindnyájunkat sírba fog vinni.

Magyarországnak a kezében egyensúlyozott itala félúton a szájához megállt. – E-ezt a politikai analízist még sosem hallottam.

- Pedig igaz. –A nő már érezte a nyakán a porosz leheletét, ahogy az előre dőlt, és hirtelen minden forróbbnak tűnt a férfi teste és a barna hajú testét beborító, fojtogató kötés-rétegek között. – Amerika nem csak hogy meghal az ideáljaiért, hanem mindenkit meg is öl, hogy fenntarthassa az „amerikai életmódot". –Az utolsó két szó gúnyos szilajsággal hangzott el, nyilván csakis Amerika állandó hősködését kifigurázandó.

Mintha csak aludni készülne menni, Poroszország leszökkent a bárszékről. Magyarország önkívületben nézett utána, kereste az arcában az igazságot mielőtt még oda a lehetőség.

A porosz, a figyelmet élvezve, sarkon pördült és a nő felé fordult mentében. – Amerika azt hiszi, lovagias, azt hiszi, meg tud minket menteni. –Oroszországra bökött. –Azt hiszi, meg tudja menteni azt a szerencsétlen köcsögöt. És tudod mit? Mindnyájunkat magával ránt majd egy szenvedélyes kubai bűntettben, amiről azt képzeli, romantikus. –Újabb torz vigyor.

Magyarország megnyalta kiszáradt ajkait. A puha bőr beszívta a nedvességet, bár kicsit csípett, ahogy nyelve a repedezett részeken futott végig és egy szörnyű, beteges íz rosszulléttel fenyegette.

Egy őrjítő pillanatig szabadságra áhítozott ismét, eltöprengett, milyen is volna tutajt építeni és Miamiba szökni rajta, úgy irányítva a hömpölygő hullámokon, mint az elhaladó mezőkön a megült lovat.

- Poroszország, nem tudom, hol voltál az elmúlt húsz évben, de én személy szerint inkább égek el, minthogy megfagyjak.


End file.
